USK High Council
The High Council is the governing body within the USK. They include representatives from each species and each colony that exceeds a set population. The representatives are elected in a long process. The High Council is consisted of elected officials in a two branches, the People's Council and the Species' Court. As they are named, the People's Council is the larger of the two and is made up of each colony that has exceeded a set population which is determined at the end of each New Era Year- while the Species' Court only has one representative from each species. The council representatives are elected each New Era Year by the population while the court representatives are elected every Mentemp, or 10 New Era Years. The representatives in the Species' Court tend to be the ones referenced when the High Council is making decisions. The Court actually has more power than the People's Council, especially since they tend not to argue as much. The Species's Court is actually able to control the military and approves the budget for each system. The People's Council is able to create and revoke laws and regulations. They also must address issues that are deemed too great for smaller levels of government- the Species' Court also does this though. The High Council has the combined power to do nearly anything they want. This never happens though. With all of the representatives, many people think nothing gets done and talk is all that occurs. Several representatives believe the Erravi should be removed from the High Council and placed in a advisory role only. This was not well received. The High Council requires that each member have a minimum amount of service either in the military- noting that service in the Shadow Guard does not apply here- or as a lower level representative. The minimum differs between species, mainly because of the lifespan difference, but still the minimum is pretty consistent around an average. The minimum also depends on what years of service a member has in a certain level of government. For example, 3 Terrestrial Years as a planetary governor is less than a single New Era Year as a System Governor. This is because terrestrial years tend to be less than a New Era Year and because a planetary governor is a lower level than a system governor, making the member need to serve longer in order to reach the minimum. The other purpose of the minimums is to assure that a person does not stay in a high ranking position for a long period of their life which is meant to reduce corruption and increase turnover rate of representatives. 'Vorxian minimums' * City or Colony (less than 1 billion): 50 NE years * City or Colony (greater than 1 billion): 40 NE Years * Planetary (greater than 3 billion): 30 NE Years * System (greater than 2 billion): 20 NE Years 'Sorem minimums' * City or Colony (less than 1 billion): 46 NE years * City or Colony (greater than 1 billion): 36 NE Years * Planetary (greater than 3 billion): 26 NE Years * System (greater than 2 billion): 16 NE Years 'Eridani minimums' * City or Colony (less than 1 billion): 52 NE years * City or Colony (greater than 1 billion): 42 NE Years * Planetary (greater than 3 billion): 32 NE Years * System (greater than 2 billion): 22 NE Years Eventually after the coup'edetat during the war with the CCIISP, the High Council is shifted to the side will an executive branch - the emperor- is added. The High Council loses a lot of power from this but gains the ability to revoke the Emperors power- though difficult. Category:Governed States Category:Lore